There are numerous trading cards games. Traditionally these have been associated with public figures such as professional sports athletes, political figures, and recently have been used to identify wanted enemy combatants in war time. Moreover, there are trading cards games that contain fictional characters which provide an element of fantasy and art to the genre.
Trading cards are exchanged between like minded enthusiasts, collectors, traders, sold by merchants, and won in games and tournaments.
Within the inventor's trading card game the added game components of double-sided information wrist badges within the interplay of the trading card game challenges and likely improves the player's cognitive processes and mental dexterity. Further, besides improving game play calculation, memory, math skills, analysis, and strategy skills; the player is given an extra level of excitement and fun factor in the game. Many players will be drawn into the game as they will have an extra opportunity to outwit and out calculate their game opponents.
The position, placement, and rotation of the new double-sided reversible informational wrist badges (badges) affects the interplay within the trading cards during game play.
Regarding the positions of the badges; some embodiments of the invention utilize the double-sided information wrist badges to have one meaning if the badges is on the forearm as opposed to when it is slid around to the inside of the wrist. The Badges are worn either on the interior or the exterior of the wrist using the wristlets. The game play affords both inner arm wear as well as outer arm wear of the badges to utilize disguise and hide the intent of the players, and the use of the badges enabling a high degree of randomness and surprise as the other players cannot see the badge the player intends to utilize during game play.
Regarding the placement of the badges; the badges are positioned on the wrist using the wristlets. The placement of the badge in either the interior or exterior of the wrist indicates the desire of the player to use or not use the specific badge during game play. The positioning of the badges on the interior of the wrist will provide subterfuge of the intent of the player and enabling surprise or hidden attacks and hidden utilization of key powers, energies, defense, offensive, and health benefits that are provided on the badges.
Regarding the rotation of the badges; the badges have two primary rotation possibilities. First, in various embodiments, rotation of the badges by turning them over and revealing new attributes that the player wishes to employ, such as powers, energies, defenses, offense and health benefits. In such cases, players may choose to hide all the badge attributes prior to game play by turning the badges over with the back side facing out. In other embodiment of the game play scenarios the badges will all back side facing out with the one selected to be turned out. In some embodiments, both sides of the Badges may contain information that add to or change the dynamic of the game play. Second, the Rotation of the Badges may include moving the badge(s) from one side of the wrist to the other. for example, in one embodiment, the players may employ the added character strengths by turning the badge to the interior of the wrist or vise versa to the exterior of the wrist.